L'évaluation psychologique
by Lau'Lu
Summary: Nate est de retour d'une de ses missions et doit faire passer une évaluation psychologique à tous les agents mais l'évaluation de Deeks va être légèrement différente...


**Suite à un défi lancé pas EloOdie sur le forum voici ce petit OS ! **

**Le défi est de devoir faire apparaître Deeks et Nate mais aussi d'insérer les mots violon, pingouin, psychopathe et perruche !**

** * non elle n'est pas bizarre :D mais aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire alors Joyeux Anniversaire EloOdie ;) ***

* * *

Cela fait déjà une semaine que Nate est revenu de sa mission et il va malheureusement devoir bientôt repartir mais pas avant que chaque agent n'ait passé son évaluation psychologique. Le problème c'est que personne n'a réellement envie d'y passer alors les paris sont ouverts pour savoir qui va commencer en premier.

Ce matin en arrivant au travail Deeks ne pense pas une seule seconde que tous ces collègues vont se liguer contre lui et l'envoyer voir Nate en premier.

« - Salut les gars ! dit Deeks

- Hey Deeks, répond Kensi

- Alors ou sont Sam et Callen ? demande-t-il

- Ils sont avec Nate, d'ailleurs dès qu'ils reviennent tu dois y aller !

- Quoi sérieux ? Ils se sont enfin décidés à aller le voir...

- Nan c'était moi la première, explique-t-elle

- Plus jamais d'évaluation psychologique ! gronde Sam

- Bah alors les gars on a perdu ? Vous avez été voir Nate ! s'amuse Deeks

- La ferme Deeks, c'est à ton tour ! réplique Callen

- Ok Ok mais j'ai quand même gagné, je passe en dernier ! »

Deeks s'en va donc vers le bureau du psychologue sans entendre les ricanements de ses collègues qui ont bien réussi leur coup. Il toque à la porte du bureau de Nate et celui-ci l'invite à entrer.

« - Ah bah enfin, vous vous êtes décidés à venir ! s'exaspère Nate

- Comment ça ? Tu n'a pas vu les autres ce matin ?

- Nan, ça fait plus de deux heures que j'attends que l'un de vous ne se décide !

- Oh ok ok... bien joué les gars, bien joué ! marmonne le blondinet

- Bon bah Deeks je t'en prie assieds-toi on va commencer. »

Deeks s'assoit donc sur le sofa face à Nate même s'il n'a pas la moindre envie de se confier à lui ! Ne le méprenez pas, il l'adore c'est son ami mais parler de sa vie et surtout de son enfance et de son psychopathe de père n'est pas ce qu'il préfère. Il va donc répondre à toutes ses questions sans mentir mais sans aller dans les détails ! Et pourquoi pas faire une ou deux petites blagues pour détourner l'attention si les questions deviennent trop personnelles.

« - Bon alors par où on commence ? demande Deeks

- Comme tu veux ! répond Nate

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah par exemple comment te sens-tu au sein de l'équipe ? l'incite-t-il à commencer

- Bien ! répond le blond

- Deeks il va falloir que tu me fasses des phrases complètes tu sais que je ne vais pas me contenter d'un seul mot !

- Ok bah écoutes au début c'était un peu bizarre, surtout lors des premières missions et surtout celle où j'ai dû porter ce costume de pingouin mais bon tu vois j'avais pas le choix alors je l'ai fais ! Mais maintenant c'est cool on s'entend tous plutôt bien.

- D'accord ! Bah tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de me parler...

- Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était difficile, je dis juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu entres dans ma tête c'est tout ! lui explique Deeks

- Je ne compte pas "entrer dans ta tête" comme tu le dis si bien, je suis juste là pour t'écouter si tu veux parler et c'est obligatoire pour chacun de vous de venir me voir au moins une fois tous les six mois ! rétorque Nate

- Oh c'est vrai je peux te parler ? Parce que franchement j'ai fais un rêve assez effrayant l'autre nuit avec plein de perruches ! tente-t-il de changer de sujet

- Deeks je suis sérieux ! Y a pas longtemps la dernière affaire avec cet enfant maltraité a dû ramener son lot de souvenirs et je voudrais qu'on en parle...

- Pas moi ! réponds sèchement Deeks

- Deeks il le faut et tu ne quitteras pas ce bureau tant qu'on n'aura pas parlé de ce que tu as ressenti. »

À ces mots Deeks se lève lance un regard noir à Nate et quitte le bureau sans même prononcer un mot. Il devrait savoir que c'est un sujet sensible ! Et puis pour qui se prend-t-il à vouloir parler de son enfance ? Il ne parle même pas de ça avec sa partenaire... Deeks se dirige vers son bureau et s'y assoit sous le regard amusé de Sam et Callen.

« - Alors alors cette petite évaluation ? s'amuse Callen

- Deeks ? Callen t'as posé une question ! » réplique Sam.

Mais Deeks ne répond toujours pas, il préfère se taire que de dire quelque chose de méchant qu'il pourrait regretter. Il se lève donc et se dirige vers le gymnase, il a besoin de frapper quelque chose, de se défouler, de relâcher la pression de la dernière enquête car au final Nate a raison, elle lui a remémoré de mauvais souvenirs...

Deeks se change, enfile son short et ses gants et frappe de toute ses forces sur ce punching-ball et à peine deux minutes plus tard il entend quelqu'un entrer dans le gymnase et il est bien décidé à ignorer cette personne.

« - Deeks ?

- ... , _non mais je rêve ou il ose vraiment me reparler_

- Deeks s'il te plaît, tu sais que si je veux te parler de ça c'est pour de bonnes raisons

- ..., _Deeks tais toi, ne t'énerves pas continues à frapper_

_- _Nate laisse le ! ordonne Kensi sèchement en venant au secours de Deeks

- Kensi il faut que... mais Nate n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kensi le coupe

- Nate sort de ce gymnase, Callen et Sam t'attendent dans ton bureau !

- Kensi...

- Nate vas t'en ! »

Il se rend bien compte qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire et s'en va résigné. Deeks pendant ce temps frappe de plus en plus fort mais au fond de lui, il remercie de tout cœur sa partenaire même s'il sent qu'il lui doit une explication pour son comportement plus que bizarre.

« Hey Deeks, je sais que t'as pas envie de parler pour le moment mais tu sais que si tu veux je suis là... »

Après avoir dit ces mots, Kensi se retourne prête à quitter le gymnase quand elle sent un gant de box lui retenir le bras. Elle se retourne alors vers Deeks qui lui fait signe de le suivre, ils se dirigent vers le vestiaire des hommes et avant de fermer la porte derrière lui il vérifie que le vestiaire est bien vide. Une fois certain que le vestiaire est vide, il ferme la porte à clef et fait signe à Kensi de s'asseoir à ses côtés par terre, le dos au casiers. La jeune femme s'exécute et s'assoit tout près de lui de manière à ce que leurs épaules ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. Cependant elle n'ose pas prendre la parole, elle ne veut pas le brusquer et c'est alors qu'il prend la parole.

« - Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible

- C'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répond-t-elle gentiment en posant la main sur son genou

- Tu sais que j'ai une bonne raison d'avoir réagit comme ça !

- J'en suis sûre, tu veux en parler ?

- C'est dur de parler de ça... dit il en prenant la main qui repose sur son genou dans la sienne

- Je ne te force pas, si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave mais juste... ok si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un je te tues ! J'aime pas te voir comme ça, t'es pas mon Deeks quand tu frappes ce sac et tout ! avoue-t-elle en rougissant

- Je dirais rien Kens' mais toi aussi il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire, lui dit-il en enlaçant leurs doigts

- Je te le promets Deeks, le rassure-t-elle

- Tu te souviens de la dernière affaire avec le marine accusé de battre son fils, et bah disons que ça a fait remonter en moi des souvenirs que je aurais ne jamais voulu avoir...

- ..., Kensi se contente de resserrer ses doigts autour des siens et l'encourage à continuer.

- En voyant ce petit garçon c'est comme si je me revoyais moi des années auparavant, tu as vu comment il s'accrochait à ce livre ? C'est son moyen à lui de s'échapper de l'enfer du quotidien... explique-t-il

- Et toi c'était quoi ton échappatoire ? demande doucement Kensi alors que les yeux de Deeks semblent s'illuminer

- Le violon ! Je sais ce n'est pas un truc habituel pour un petit garçon ou autre mais quand j'écoutais ou quand je jouais j'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs et franchement c'était cool !

- Tu joues toujours ? demande-t-elle curieusement

- Oui je joues mais pas très bien...

- Tu me montres ?

- Quoi tout de suite ? s'étonne-t-il

- Bah ce soir j'ai rien à faire, je suis toute à toi !

- Toute à moi ? demande-t-il malicieusement

- Deeks !

- Ok ok j'ai rien dis... Bon je vais prendre un douche et j'arrive partenaire

- D'accord partenaire ! »

Les deux collègues se lèvent alors et se sourient avant de se lâcher la main. Ils ne sont pas du genre tactiles mais elle sait que le fait de sentir une main dans la sienne peut aider, Deeks est toujours là pour elle et elle se doit d'être là pour lui ! Elle quitte alors le vestiaire tandis que Deeks se dirige vers les douches.

À la fin de la journée tous les agents sont passés à l'évaluation et l'agent de liaison a trouvé l'occasion de s'expliquer un peu avec Nate tout en restant très vagues sur les détails. Ils rangent tous leurs affaires, et se dirigent vers la sortie. Deeks et Kensi eux se rendent directement chez lui car maintenant elle sait tout et il n'a plus à lui cacher ses émotions, il lui fait confiance comme elle lui fait confiance. Ils se sont plutôt bien trouvés ces deux là au final.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'ai bien relevé mon défi... ^^**

**À vous de me le dire en me laissant une petite review qui me fera plus que plaisir :D**


End file.
